The present invention relates to a combustor for generating a pressurized gas for driving a gas turbine and more particularly, to a premixed combustor for a gas turbine.
In a prior-art premixed combustor disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Application Hei-2-100060, a fuel for diffusion combustion is injected into a combustion chamber by a fuel nozzle at a radially central portion of the combustion chamber, a lean fuel/air mixture is formed in each of the premixing chambers radially surrounding the fuel nozzle to be supplied into the combustion chamber with swirl motion thereof so that the fuel in the lean fuel/air mixture is burned with assistance of the diffusion combustion by the fuel nozzle.